More is Said
by Enigmatic Tathren
Summary: Oneshot taking place in my series. We know why Hunter attacked Vince, but what led up to that confrontation in the arena? Shouldn't have the officials done something instead? "After a week of meetings they decided not to do anything at all!"


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Or anyone. Sadly.**

**A/N: This was written for the July challenge on the MCI forums. It takes place after the end of **_**Dying Day, Dying Wish**_** and before the start of**_** How the World Spins**_**. It would help to have read the series first, but if you don't want to all you have to know is that Vince screwed up Jeff's career on purpose and used Hunter, Mickie, Jericho, and Miz to do. This is the fallout from that.**

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Trust me, I don't like this anymore than you do," Stephanie said as she watched her husband storm around her office. "But we didn't have any other choice-"

"Bullshit!" Hunter said. "You could've done _something_ besides sending him off on a fucking vacation! Or did you forget how he ruined Jeff's career, and screwed up five others? He threatened you, Stephanie, and you're just going to let him get away with it?"

"Yes, because I have _no choice_. I'll admit it, I want something more to be done about this, but what am I supposed to do? I'm not the only one who makes the calls around here and the others are afraid of this becoming even more public than it already is, with good reason! If this hurts the company in any way, the rest of us are going to have to pay the price too!" Her voice softened slightly as she continued. "What happened to Jeff is regrettable and I wish to God it never had to happen. Hopefully everything else blows over soon, but my hands are tied, Hunter, and you know it."

"I know," he muttered. "Listen, I'm going to go tell the others the news. I'll see you tonight." He gave her a quick peck before leaving the office.

"So what's the verdict?" Jericho asked as he joined them outside the arena.

"Damn committee isn't going to do a thing."

"What do you mean, they aren't going to do a thing?" Miz asked.

"They don't want "bad publicity" for the company," Hunter said. "So they've talked him into spending some time away from everything."

Mickie sighed. "So after nearly a week spent in stupid meetings and retelling our side of the story about every five minutes, nothing's going to happen to him?"

"_They_ aren't going to do anything to him, but I never said nothing was going to happen," Hunter corrected. "How do you three feel about breaking and entering and assault?"

XXXXX

"You are plotting something," Shawn said, watching Hunter pace around the locker room. "And I want in."

"No, you don't."

"Is this about Vince?" Hunter nodded, and Shawn thought about it for a moment. "You're right, I probably don't want to get involved. And I thought those committee people were supposed to take care of him?"

Hunter snorted. "Yeah, they were, and after a week of meetings they decided not to do anything at all!"

"So basically it was like all meetings," Shawn said. "The whole 'when all is said and done, usually more is said' thing. You're going to settle things yourself, aren't you? And by "yourself" I mean with Mickie, Jericho, and Miz helping you."

"Pretty much, yeah," Hunter admitted.

"Does Stephanie know what you're planning on doing to her father?"

"She might have found out about it somehow..."

Shawn winced in sympathy. "What did she have to say about it?"

"Wanted me to make sure he could at least walk out of there and that he wouldn't press charges over whatever we did," Hunter told him. "And she promised to leave her papers here, instead of bringing them back to the hotel like she planned, not to mention having said that when Vince was in earshot."

"You're kidding," Shawn said, grinning.

Hunter shook his head, just as the door to the locker room opened. "Hope we're not interrupting something," Miz said as he and Jericho stepped inside.

"Not really. Just talking with Shawn."

"Is he…?" Jericho asked.

"No, I'm not," Shawn answered. "And I'm gonna leave you three alone to discuss this. I have the feeling that the less I know the better." His faint smile was the only thing that belied the seriousness of his statement.

"No, you stay here. Mickie wants us to meet her in catering anyway," Miz said.

"Did she talk to Matt and Jeff already?" Hunter asked as they left the room and made their way towards catering.

"Not exactly, but when she asked Orton if he had seen them, he mentioned something about them already knowing."

"Wonder if Stephanie told them, then," Hunter mused as they reached their destination and joined Mickie at a table in the back corner. "Okay, everyone, this is your last chance to back out." He was met with three _Are you seriously asking that?_ looks and just shrugged. "Just thought I should ask. Now, here's the plan…"

XXXXX

"I still want to know why you know how to pick locks," Miz said.

"Does it matter? Hunter got the damn key from his wife so there's no need for me to pick the lock!" Jericho snapped.

Hunter pulled the door open. "Just shut up and get inside." Mickie entered first, followed by Miz and Jericho who were still quietly bickering. Hunter took a quick look around before pulling the door shut behind him and pocket the key. Now, it was time to wait.

Hunter began pacing just around the corner from the office Stephanie had used earlier in the day. Further down the hall was Jericho, and tucked into an opposite corner were Miz and Mickie, whom he could hear talking quietly.

"Any sign of Matt or Jeff?" he asked, his whispered question seeming too loud in the empty hallway.

"None at all," Jericho said. "Maybe they're not going to show."

"If they don't come soon it won't make a difference. Vince should be here any second."

Not after that Hunter heard footsteps coming down the hallway and the voices of his companions quieted as they waited to see who it was.

Hunter watched as Vince disappeared into the office. He could hear him digging through stacks of papers and waited impatiently for him to come out. He wasn't going to put this off any longer, despite Jeff and Matt not being there yet. Not after what Vince had threatened him with.

After what seemed like forever, Vince left the office, a bundle of papers held in his hands. Hunter trailed him quietly, and heard the soft footsteps behind him as the others followed. Finally, when they were nearly at the exit, Hunter moved a few steps closer and made his presence known.

"Going somewhere, Vince?"


End file.
